U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,612 discloses an electrical connector of a type known as a stacked modular jack which comprises a plurality of modular jacks that are arranged in two rows in one unit. Each of the modular jacks comprises an insert which includes terminals carried by a plastic member. Each of the terminals has a circuit board engaging portion in the form of a lead that can be inserted into a through-hole in a circuit board for electrical attachment to the circuit board by soldering. It is now proposed to provide a stacked modular jack with leads in the form of compliant pins which are interference fitted in the through-holes for retention of the leads to the circuit board without soldering. A problem with compliant pin leads is that they must be urged into their respective through-holes with a force which may cause buckling of the terminals in the vicinity of the compliant pins. Therefore, the terminals must be robust to resist buckling and/or the terminals must be firmly supported to prevent buckling. In the aforementioned patent, the terminals are substantially surrounded by plastic adjacent to the compliant pin leads. In order to reduce the size and cost of a stacked modular jack insert, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of plastic used in the insert by having the terminals exposed at a back of the insert. However, this causes a problem in that the terminals are not fully supported at the back of the insert, and terminals having compliant pin leads may be subject to buckling. The invention solves this problem by providing support for terminals which have exposed portions at a rear of a terminal insert.